1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method for controlling an information terminal for searching for similar medical images that are similar to a medical image to be interpreted, and to a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical imaging devices such as computed tomography (CT) and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) devices have been developed and used widely in recent years. The advent of CT, MRI, and the like has enabled acquisition of a large number of high-definition digital medical images. Medical images interpreted by physicians are sequentially accumulated together with interpretation reports in a picture archiving and communication system (PACS). For instance, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-257292, a technique for image retrieval has been being developed. In this technique, previous medical images that are similar to a medical image to be interpreted are searched for in the records of previous clinical cases accumulated in the PACS for the reference of new interpretation.
However, further improvements have been needed.